ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Skylanders: Come Together
Skylanders: Come Together is an American adventure-comedy comic book series loosely based on the video game series by Activision, being published by since TBD 2019. Synopsis A group of Skylanders goes on adventures and fight evil threats as they learn more about the reasons that led to Squad B's disbanding and the TBD. Characters Main *'/Blast Zone/' - a young and naïve furnace knight who leads the Skylander Squad E. *'Crystal Austin' - a brave but arrogant female Face Paint who joins the Squad E. **'Babu Famboo' - Crystal's pet Famboo who helps her during her adventures. *'Trigger Happy' - a gold-loving gremlin who loves to shoot guns. *'Snap Shot' - an experienced Skylander who is the eldest of Squad E. *'Roller Brawl' - a vampire who loves to skate and joins Squad E. *'Sprocket' - a mechanic Goldling who likes to use technology. *'Freeze Blade' - an old friend to Blast Zone who becomes a part of Squad E. *'Death Wishes' - a ghostly genie who joins the Squad E. Supporting *'Spyro the Dragon' - an adventurous dragon who is tasked by Eon to mentor Squad E. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' - Spyro's best friend who helps him out. *'Crash Bandicoot' - an insane mutated bandicoot who helps Spyro to mentor Squad E. *'Aku Aku' - an ancient mask inside a wooden mask who is a close friend of Crash. *'Hunter the Cheetah' - an old friend of Spyro who is skilled but somehow stupid. *'Ember the Dragon' - Spyro's longtime friend and lover who occasionally aids Squad E. *'Bianca' - the Enchantress' former servant who becomes a Skylander cadet and starts dating Hunter. *'Coco Bandicoot' - Crash's intelligent younger sister who appears sometimes to help Squad E. *'Tawna Bandicoot' - Crash's love interest who TBD. *'Crunch Bandicoot' - a cyborg bandicoot created by Cortex who eventually TBD. *'Master Eon' - a veteran Portal Master who is the Guardian Master of the Skylands. **'Aurora' - Eon's niece who is in charge of training the Swashbuckler Battle Class. *'Stealth Elf' - an experienced Skylander who is Crystal's idol. *'Tutt' - a floating mummy head who TBD. *'Kitrina Austin' - Crystal's older sister who TBD. *'Maria Painta' - TBD *'Thomas Maxton' - TBD *'Hugo' - Master Eon's assistant who loves books and hates sheeps. *'King Pen' - a penguin and Blast Zone's idol who is a skilled Skylander. *'Flynn' - an egocentric but kind-hearted pilot who often gets into trouble. *'Squad A', consisting of: **'Eruptor' - the leader of Squad A who has a short temper. **'Chill' - a former Ice Kingdom guard who becomes a member of Squad A. **'Wash Buckler' - an octopus pirate who TBD. **'Rattle Shake' - TBD **'Gearshift' - TBD **'Ghost Roaster' - TBD **'Hex' - TBD **'Flower Power' - a flower-like creature who TBD. *'Buzz' - the warden of Cloudcracker Prison who TBD. * Antagonists *'Kaos' - a selfish and egocentric Portal Master who tries to conquer the Skylands for his personal goals. *'Gnasty Gnorc' - the ruler of the Gnorcs who aims to enslave the Skylands. *'Dr. Neo Cortex' - a mad scientist who aims to turn the Skylands into his own empire. **'Dr. N. Gin' - Cortex's assistant who TBD. **'Nina Cortex' - Cortex's niece who helps him on his schemes. *'Hayden the Ice King' - an immortal king who tries to make winter to last all year. *'Kaossandra' - Kaos' mother who TBD. *'The Doom Raiders', consisting of: **'Golden Queen' - the leader of the Doom Raiders who is TBD. **'Wolfgang' - a music-loving werewolf who co-leads the Doomraiders and used to be a Skylander. **'Chef Pepperjack' - a member of the Doomraiders who TBD. **'Dr. Krankcase' - a mad scientist who is a trusted Doomraider. **'Dreamcatcher' - TBD **'Chompy Mage' - TBD **'The Gulper' - TBD *'Knight Mare' - a corrupted Skylander who TBD. *'Masker Mind' - TBD *'Brawlrus' - a pirate walrus who attempts to steal valuable jewels TBD. * Issues #''/Skylanders Unite!/'' - When Kaos is out once again to conquer the Skylands, Spyro and Crash are assigned by Eon to mentor a group of new Skylanders to protect the Skylands. #''/A Little Problem/'' - When Flynn deals with a Chompy infestation, the Squad E decides to help him fight the Chompies. #''/Cloudcracker Prison Blues/'' - Squad E arrives to Cloudcracker Prison where they are supposed to guard it. Unfortunately, Squad A is there as well, when they have problems working together, they both end up accidentally shut down the security. So, they have to put aside their differences to try to prevent as many villains from escaping. #''/Training Day/'' - Spyro invites his former teammate Stealth Elf to help train the Skylanders. Crystal gets excited due to Stealth Elf being her idol and starts acting tough to impress her. However, when Hayden is set to turn the Skylands into his personal ice kingdom, they head to stop him. #''/A Day for Mad Science/'' - Cortex has finished his latest plan by using a machine to destroy the sky. Coco ends up discovering it and informs the Skylanders about it, leading to a fight to stop his plans. #''/Hail the Masker Mind/'' - When Squad A gets controlled by a mysterious escaped Cloudcracker inmate known as Masker Mind, as a result, the Squad E must free them before they get controlled too. #''/Pirates!/'' - When pirates begin assaulting the Skylands, Crystal leads TBD. #''/Gulper Town/'' - The Skylanders find TBD. #''A Little Kaos'' - TBD #''/Old Friends/'' - Spyro recieves a letter from his old friend Ember as she's coming to visit him. The Squad E then decides to help Spyro prepare for her arrival. #''/Little Knight Mares/'' - Some years after their last encounter, Spyro, Crash and Stealth Elf deal with a corrupted Knight Mare as the Squad E TBD. # # #''Skylanders and Hunter'' - When Hunter is kidnapped by Kaos, the Skylanders and Spyro must save him. Unexpectedly, they get the help from Bianca as she decides to become a Skylander cadet. # # # Trivia *Despite being set in the Skylanders continuity, the Spyro the Dragon characters appear in the comic as their Rebirth counterparts. *Squads A and E are the only Skylander Squads to physically appear. **However, Squad B was mentioned to be a disbanded squad, consisting of Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Stealth Elf, Aurora, Wolfgang and Knight Mare. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Activision Category:Skylanders Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crystal the Face Paint Heroine Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas